


Past of Return

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Series: Things unspoken and yet said. [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: Gascon decided to leave his noble lifestyle to search for himself, when suddenly he encountered a lone stranger who took the time to hear his story.





	Past of Return

“Damnit…” Gascon hissed slightly, as he hiked up to the pathways, all seems like a labyrinth of sorts. Knickers yelp quietly in pain as he watched his master fell into the ground. His eyes avert to the whimpering dog. “I am so sorry boy, I am really trying really hard to find water…” He wandered to another place. It seems to be in the same direction. Suddenly exhaustion came over his body and soon he fell down to the ground. His breath seems parched and he could smile at that happy moment when he was with Meve and Reynard on the village party, frolicking with the peasants. In that moment of madness and exhaustion that he found true happiness in his life.

And it all disappeared within a whim

His eyes barely averted to that hooded stranger with flashing golden eyes. He somehow comforted Knickers with a dried piece of meat and a snuggle.

* * *

Soon he found himself awake in a dim room, with Knickers laying on his stomach. “Where the hell am I…” Soon that hooded stranger came in the room and somehow sitting by the side quietly. “I know the deserts too well, and you yourself are unprepared…”

“How do you know…”

The hooded stranger gave a small smile “Well I know things that are not beyond your comprehension…” Gascon rolled his eyes slightly as he slipped into bed. And Knickers whined pitifully at him, as he buried his head under his master’s arm. “First of all, you wore too many bloody layers, this is not the forests of Spalla or the Makahakm mountains….”

“I went there before, both to be precise, one of them was bloody freezing with a group of friends, I swore that I am shivering within my breeches….” Gascon weakly grabbed a small glass from the table. “And the other, I lead my men to raids, unspeakable that I agree but I am willing to atone them.” The hooded stranger’s eyes widened with bemusement. He recently told the tales of the Queen taking an ally of a former Brigand, the infamous Duke of Dogs to reclaim the lands, laid down motionless in the bed.  

He must be desperate to wandering into no man’s land. And it was by the fates that he saved him. “So you must be Gascon, known by the North, The Duke of Dogs…” Gascon turned to him slightly watching his colour came back “That name, it is catchy, I am also added a new title, which the queen restored my family’s honour…” He waggled his eyebrows slightly, as he scratched Knickers’ears “Hate to admit it, I have all I wanted, free land to roam..balls to cascade to, beautiful women and men on my side to keep me company during hunts and parties…" Gascon simpered slightly, as he recounted one hectic ball which he made, which he made himself as a cunning fox (Fitting for his persona) and he enjoyed it (though he nearly caused his estate to be on fire when one of the guests knocked at one of the candles and burn his best linen)

“But there is  something missing.”

The hooded stranger could sense that his heart is burdened by something more, "Yes her majesty gave what I have lost in her late husband’s cruelty, estates, lands to stroll…” The usually jovial man become sombre. The hooded stranger kindly took a small bottle of strong spirit and passed it to him. “However it feels stagnant as if I am playing that charade again…Thought I would cause a stir, took my horse and rode as far as I can. Of course in basic human decency, told my boys never to speak about my disappearance…”

“Then why do you disappeared….“

* * *

Gascon smiled pensively to the hooded stranger “You know how wars can change you…” as he kissed Knickers by the forehead to reassure the pup that he is alright and well “You will see the many facades of it, the terrible with bodies strewn in our paths staring at death and the black-clads mercilessly killing anyone in sight.”

“However, we cling onto the good. Cannot forget how we stumbled upon a village party and danced the night away, that little fellow of mine- Knickers….found him at an abandoned village with no life.”

Gascon heaved nostalgically on that memory which the soldiers taught Knickers tricks to keep them entertained and it even broke a small smile in Reynard’s usually stoic expression.

The hooded stranger shrugged slightly, as he laid his hand over his shoulders “That I agree, humanity can be a strange thing amidst all the bloodshed…feelings, sacrifices and serendipity” as he looked over him with agreement on his heavy musings. “Complicated but necessary in this world… sure you have the riches restored by the good graces. So may I ask, why perhaps?“

Gascon took that plate of bread and cheese and ate it quietly “In times of hardship that I fell in love with her.” The word love fell heavy over his shoulders. “Even if I wish to betray her, I could not…no matter how I want to shut that voice…” Those moments which he could seek the chance to seize her, but it all crumbled to silence. The hooded stranger noticed his exhaustion just speaking her name. “If you ever find love” as he looked over at the dulled reflection from the plate “You realize that you are just bloody empty without that person like you expect some liquid from the bottle with the best vintage…”He chuckled sadly to himself on that sad face. He may not wax his words beautifully as a certain poet which they met at the Battle of the bridge. But that is what he could string up in his exhaustion. The hooded stranger could only do is to clasp his hand quietly “You do not need to say more, your throat is probably parched from that eloquent conversation about life and love…” The hooded stranger has seen that look in his lifetime, but he could do is to be rendered silent.

That moment Gascon could heave a sigh of relief. “Please rest now Gascon…” as he quietly settled him to the bed.  “Apparently the tides have changed, and we must part ways…"

* * *

The hooded stranger watched the skies changed to dusk in his small window and hearing the cheer of crowds from a war. It is time he moved to other lands, and give that fellow stranger a think about “Should they object to me, a former brigand, in all common courtesy that you knew my name ‘fore I place it in my tongue. I need to know yours.”

Quietly the stranger let down his hood, to reveal his flashing golden eyes. Gascon grew silent on this, perhaps this man is not of this world. “Yes, I deeply apologize. I should have introduced myself early but I thought I will watch you until you stabilize. In your language Borch, if the owner asked the next morning, tell him that I paid his son your lodging and food.”

“Borch, that seems unusual…”

The hooded stranger gave an enigmatic smile to him “Unusual, yes, a word of advice. Never cross those lands, unless you think it is an opportune road. ” as he quietly closed the door in his room “I suggest you move to the opposite direction, otherwise. Till we meet again.” And before he could say his thanks. The door is quietly shut and that hooded stranger (known simply as Borch) disappeared quietly like a mirage in the desert. That gave Gascon some thoughts, what does this stranger mean. And why he gave much time to him.

That, he will never know, unless it is written. Knickers whimpered slightly at that stranger’s disappearance.

**_“Do not worry buddy, I suppose we will see the last of him.”_ **

* * *

A/N: Actually this is one of my favourites other than Darkest Before Dawn, I feel it is a challenge to write Borch as I really like how Sapowiski painted him like so perfectly. So I hope I did some justice to Borch at the most xD Plus if I am up to it, I would love to do more adventures with Borch and Gascon as I kinda see it quite differently, maybe like Ali/Lawrence from Lawrence of Arabia. (Yes I did include that thing when I got stuck with it)

 


End file.
